


Cultural Insensitivity

by writingbutunpublished



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/pseuds/writingbutunpublished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss stands up for her native american roots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Insensitivity

Peeta jumped at the sound of the door banging open and went to see who was barging into the house at this time of day. Katniss and Gale stood in the entry way. His wife wore a dark expression, her eyebrows knitted together and her jaw clenched. Gale on the other hand was grinning.

"What's with the thunder cloud?" he asked.

Gale snorted. "Katniss made a kid cry today." He said gleefully.

"You what?" Peeta said, gesturing for them to follow him into the kitchen.

"I did not make him cry." She grumbled.  
"Dude, I thought he was going to pee his pants." Gale said, propping his feet up on the table. "And I'm pretty sure his mom thinks there's a Sioux curse on her head now."

"What happened?" Peeta asked, looking between the two in bewilderment.

"This kid showed up today with a bow that had the words 'Little Sioux' printed on the side and Katniss flipped out." Gale explained.

"My people have been reduced to a stereotype!" Katniss protested, her dark eyes flashing. "I think I have a right to 'flip out' in the face of cultural insensitivity."

"What exactly did you say to the kid, Kat?" Peeta asked calmly.

"Her eyes did that thing, then she asked him where he got the bow." Gale began.

"I told him that he would get no lessons from me unless he returned with a bow that didn't use Native Americans as a marketing tool." Katniss explained before Gale could continue.

"Which is when he cried." Gale added. "Then she turned on the mom."

"She should know better!" Katniss protested, but Gale went on like he didn't hear her.

"She started out all dead calm and was all 'Is this why you hired me? Because I'm Native, so I must be a good archer?' and the woman nodded! After that Katniss forgot how to English. She was just dragging this woman in Sioux, and sticking her finger in her face and I have never seen someone walk to their car so fast." Gale grinned at Peeta like a loon. "It was great."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Katniss grumbled crossly.

"You invited me and Prim to dinner, remember." Gale said in a satisfied tone.

"Well go get her." Katniss snapped.

"As you wish, boss." Gale said and walked back out of the house whistling to himself.

When she heard the door slam behind him she turned to Peeta. "What are the odds that he doesn't tell Prim about this as soon as he walks through the door?" she asked him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking up behind her chair and sliding his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head back into his chest and nodded. I lost my temper and probably lost us a lot of clients today but, other than that, I'm peachy." She said.

She felt him shrug. "She deserved it." he said. "You can't just let ignorance stand." He propped his chin on top of her head and she closed her eyes.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" she asked.

Peeta smiled. "I seem to recall hearing it a time or two."

"Tired of it yet?" she asked.

"Never." Peeta said, tightening his hold a little.

"Good." Katniss said, and tilted her head back to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.


End file.
